supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Cuadrilátero
Galerías Tengo una sugerencia: la galería de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U deberíamos separarla en dos subsecciones más: la de la versión de Smash Bros. y la versión de Punch Out!! Así mismo, deberíamos quitar todas las imágenes en que no se pueda distinguir a qué versión corresponde el escenario. --Seba 20 90 (Muro) 14:28 25 feb 2014 (UTC) : --Wesley777i 16:35 25 feb 2014 (UTC) : Y de paso fusionar el origen del Ring que teníamos al principio con el actual ;D GunBlazer (Muro) 16:43 25 feb 2014 (UTC) : Es una buena idea para mejorar el artículo, presiento que este artículo será uno de los más complejos del wiki, por tener dos versiones para si mismo más una versión de 3Ds, si es que no aparece algo similar en la versión de 3DS [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Fenix']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'14']]'-'[[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'15']] 18:35 25 feb 2014 (UTC) :Yo se que no significo mucho para la wiki (solo me dedico a contribuir en nimideces y con eso ya me conformo), pero yo también estoy a favor (no se como se pone la crucecita verde), aunque creo que las imagenes en las que no se sepa a que versión del escenario pertenezcan habría que mantenerlas. Saludos Timeman (Muro) 15:46 28 feb 2014 (UTC) ::Eso último lo discutí con Wesley y otros usuarios en el chat. Decidimos que las imágenes que no se sepa de qué versión son no las pongamos. Para no saturar el artículo con tantas imágenes.--Seba 20 90 (Muro) 17:08 28 feb 2014 (UTC) Universo de procedencia Creo que estaría bien poner como universo de procedencia de este escenario el de Punch-Out!! (tal y como está ahora) y, además, el de Smash Bros. ¿Que os parece la idea? :No es tan sencillo --Seba 20 90 (Muro) 17:13 28 feb 2014 (UTC) Arreglo de artículo Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que arreglar en este artículo y varias de ellas son obvias. Partiendo por la descripción que aparece en "características", que está toda desactualizada. También debemos colocar cómo alternar entre una versión del escenario y la otra a voluntad (ya saben, manteniendo presionado cierto botón se escoge el cuadrilátero con el logo de SSB, algo así). Alias de los personajes: tenemos que colocar más explicaciones de las referencias que se hacen con los alias, y no quedarnos con las únicas tres que tenemos. Sugiero mover la sección "Notas" a debajo de la tabla con los alias, por comodidad. Galería: demasiado larga, ¿algo que se pueda hacer? Otros: si tienen alguna otra idea, sugiéranla por favor --Seba 20 90 (Muro) 03:58 3 mar 2016 (UTC) Lo primero si, es obvio que hay que hacerlo. Lo de las notas creo que si es bueno ponerlo abajo, pero no en forma de referencia. En la galería hay muchas imagenes de los pics of the day, que son más para mostrar a los personajes, esas deberian ser eliminadas del artículo, ya que la galería es con idea de mostrar los detalles del escenario y no los personajes (imagen de Diddy, de Cap Falcon, de Dillon, del SF de Luigi, de Sonic, etc). http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110216130206/pokemon/images/6/6d/487.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926042510/pokemon/images/d/dc/644.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063953/pokemon/images/5/55/384.png 'Meta dragon "Know my power!!!"'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100922204258/pokemon/images/9/9a/612.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101026221352/pokemon/images/4/42/621.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063837/pokemon/images/a/a0/373.png 13:46 3 mar 2016 (UTC) :Primero, ciertamente hay que actualizar el artículo, de hecho, hay que actualizar cada artículo desactualizado... Respecto a lo de los alias de los personajes, pues primero que nada lo de mover la sección de notas más arriba no sería correcto, dicha sección siempre debe estar lo más abajo posible en un artículo, pero ya mover las referencias mismas eliminando la sección sería otra cosa. En todo caso, como dice Meta y de acuerdo a tu sugerencia de agregar más referencias, entonces lo más correcto sería añadir esa información de otra manera, pues las referencias como etiquetas seguirán siendo incómodas si hay que bajar hasta la cola de la tabla para verlas... Lo de las galerías, pues primero que nada hay que hacer lo posible por eliminar esas imágenes obtenidas de videos, que si bien no son muchas, las hay. Segundo y no menos importante, de hecho, se supone que una galería en el artículo de un escenario es para mostrar el escenario en sí, no lo que hacen los personajes en él (al menos no lo que pueden hacer en cualquier otro escenario, no sé si me explico), por lo que esa excesiva cantidad de imágenes no son necesarias si no muestran lo que realmente deben mostrar. Dicho de otra manera, mi sugerencia es quitar la mayoría de esas imágenes y dejar solo algunas que muestren lo que realmente se quiere ver de un escenario. :Esta discusión me recuerda que debería tomar imágenes también de los escenarios que los he dejado abandonados... En todo caso, eso es, por el momento, lo que debo decir. Saludos. --Wesley777i 18:39 3 mar 2016 (UTC)